Vault or vaginal prolapse develops when intra-abdominal pressure pushes the vagina outside the body. This condition develops when the utero-sacral ligaments, which hold the vagina in position within the body cavity, are severed or damaged. The result of such damage is that the vagina has a tendency to invert which is uncomfortable and unhealthy, and renders the vagina unsuitable for intercourse.
Many techniques have been tried to correct or ameliorate the prolapse and its symptoms, with varying degrees of success. Nonsurgical treatment of prolapse involves measures to improve the factors associated with prolapse, including treating chronic cough, obesity, and constipation. Other nonsurgical treatments may include pelvic muscle exercises or supplementation with estrogen. These therapies may alleviate symptoms and prevent worsening, but the actual hernia will remain. Vaginal pessaries are the primary type of nonsurgical treatment, but there can be complications due to vaginal wall ulceration.
There is a desire to obtain a minimally invasive yet highly effective device and method that can be used to treat pelvic organ prolapse with minimal to no side effects. Such a device should reduce the complexity of the surgical procedure, be biocompatible, adjustable, and non-toxic. The treatment methods using the device should reduce pain, operative risks, infections and post operative hospital stays. Further, the method of treatment should also improve the quality of life for patients.